Visual voicemail provides a listing of voicemail messages in a visual interface. Visual voicemail allows the user to select and manage the listed voicemails including performing operations, such as initiating playback, storage, and other functions for the voicemail based on commands entered in association with the listed voicemail in the visual interface.
Software life cycle testing, i.e., implementation testing of machine-readable instructions, may be divided into three phases: a system integration test phase, a staging phase, and a production phase. The system integration test phase is a process of verifying synchronization between two or more software systems and that may be performed after completion of preliminary software integration. The staging phase of the software life-cycle may entail testing of the software on hardware that mirrors hardware used in a production environment. The production phase is the final phase of testing and includes deploying the software in the production environment of a particular product.